


Respect

by kronette



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack continued to stare in fascination at the man's back as he contemplated the uttered word. "I'm sorry; what?" he asked in disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

Jack continued to stare in fascination at the man's back as he contemplated the uttered word. "I'm sorry; what?" he asked in disbelief.

Ianto swiveled his chair around so Jack was staring at his chest. Realizing the landscape had changed, Jack dragged his eyes from the diamond-checked tie to the normally placid blue eyes, which now glittered like ice on a wintry pond.

"It's a fairly simple word, consisting of one syllable and two letters: a consonant and a vowel." Ianto's lips curved in a demure smile, but the actuality was anything but pleasurable. "Have you not ever been told 'no' before?"

He gaped for a second. "But it's just..."

"No, it is not ' _just'_ ," Ianto seethed.

Jack swallowed hard as he contemplated the indignant glare that appeared to wish his head - or another body part - be removed painfully from the rest of him. He didn't dare answer that loaded question; he didn't dare speak at all, not with the evisceration promised in Ianto's gaze. Yet he didn't have to weigh his options or even contemplate not relenting as it wasn't a matter of command. He wasn't as blind to others' needs as he used to be, not since the disastrous first few weeks after Gwen joined them. Not since he was forced to face what his emotional distance had wrought with Ianto.

It was a declaration of respect, something that every living thing deserved, no matter the shape or form. "Okay," he replied, keeping his tone even but making sure his seriousness was understood. "Are there other issues that should be brought to my attention?"

The icy gaze began to melt and the vindictive grin softened, but what set Jack at ease was the dry humour. "Not at this time, sir. I'd hate to impose so much change in so short a time." Ianto's voice still had bite, but it was greatly diminished from that first, thundered, " _No_."

Jack waved his hand in dismissal. "It's no trouble at all. I've been thinking of implementing something like this, so your..." he bit his tongue before "demand" could slip out, "suggested improvements aren't any trouble at all. I'll make sure to tell the others."

Ianto's eyebrow flicked upward quickly and smoothed out in less than a blink. A bit of warmth slipped into Ianto's voice as he replied, "Thank you, sir."

Jack gave a curt nod and turned to go back down to the Hub, hands stuffed in his pockets. After two steps, an overwhelming urge to speak had his head turned to the side and his voice pitched low, but loud enough to be heard. "No, thank _you_ , Ianto. If you hadn't been so persistent in joining Torchwood Three, no matter the reasons, we'd never have met you, and that would have been one of the greatest tragedies of my life. It's never said enough and rarely for the right reasons, but we appreciate you, Ianto. And I don't know what I'd have done without you these past few months."

Jack heard the pen that Ianto had clutched so tightly minutes ago, bounce off the counter and hit the floor behind him, yet he continued down to the Hub, needing to inform his team of the new rules for file requests. As a personal add-on to the discussion, he would raise hell about the blatant abuse of the organizational amazement of one Ianto Jones, Archivist and Teammate, that they'd fallen into, himself included. It was more than time that his team acted like a true team and treated everyone equally.

Starting now.

He clapped his hands together, sending a shot-like echo around the Hub. "All right, people, time for an organizational meeting. Conference room, five minutes." He pointed toward the doors with both hands held like old-fashioned pistols and started to the room.

He heard the mutters behind him, the normal curiosity of what the meeting was about, then Owen's deeper voice cut through the murmurs. "I bet His Tea-Boy Highness doesn't need ---"

Jack spun on his heel, glaring ferociously at the startled doctor. "Doctor Owen Harper, you will cease any and all derogatory terms for everyone who works in this base _immediately_ , or face termination of your employ. Is that clear?”

Jack peripherally noted that Tosh and Gwen were staring wide-eyed at him.

Owen had stopped with one foot still in the air, yet Jack found absolutely nothing funny about the situation. "I -- what? Jack? What's this about?" Jack watched Owen's eyes narrow defensively, and the blistering sneer nearly had him flinch. "Did Tea-Boy up and cry to you about something?"

Jack advanced into Owen's space, causing him to pinwheel back until they were near the cog door. "Did any of the words in my statement give you reason to assume this was a joke of some kind? I assure you, I am deadly serious, and I reiterate, you will stopall derogatory terms toward or about everyone who works in this base or I will Retcon you back to infancy. _Is that clear?"_ He wasn't aware he was shouting until the echo hummed in his ears and the absence of all other sounds grew deafening.

He glanced to Gwen and Tosh, both clearly stunned.  He caught the glint of tears in Tosh's eyes, but whether it was for Owen or his screamed statement, Jack didn't know, and frankly didn't care. He turned back to Owen, who had gone pale. "Do you have an answer that won't piss me off more, Doctor Harper?" he snapped.

Owen nodded, then whispered, "Yes, I understand," with a shaky breath.

Jack gave him a sharp nod, then looked at the others. "Meeting in five...and get your own drinks or whatever you want before you come in. They'll no longer be provided by any member of Torchwood. You know where the kitchen is, I presume?"

He left them gaping after him as he ascended the stairs to his office. He'd barely gotten the door closed before he was enveloped in a bone crushing, stomach-plummeting kiss.

"You didn't have to," Ianto gasped as his mouth was finally released.

Panting, Jack discovered his arms had pulled Ianto in so tight that he could feel the buttons on Ianto's suit against his chest. "I didn't do it for that, but if it gets you hot, I'll do it again..."

"Don't!" Ianto snarled as he shook Jack once. "Don't make light of it. Can't you, just this once, acknowledge that you did something because you wanted to? Because something made you angry, or happy, or…anything!" Ianto finished, clearly frustrated.

Jack sobered and looked directly into Ianto's eyes, who stared back unflinching. "It was something I should have put a stop to long ago. Owen has reasons for how he is, but that doesn't give him the right to belittle anyone he chooses. And," he added, sensing Ianto about to launch into a tirade, "I know full well you can take care of yourself. That sarcasm and dry wit of yours could wilt cement if you had a mind to." He shook his head. "I did it because you are a member of my team, the same as Tosh and Gwen and even Owen, and you all deserve to be treated equally. I was so concerned about the skills you all possess that I neglected to see the personality clashes, and I'll mention that in the meeting. I'm to blame for this as much as anyone, for not being a good leader. That's still sorta new for me."

Ianto loosened his grip and Jack took a much-needed deep breath. He hadn't fully caught his breath from that searing kiss and from the dazed look in Ianto's eyes, neither had he.

"Are you saying -- are you telling me that you, Captain Jack Harkness, are _not perfect_? _"_ Ianto declared breathlessly, his gaze dropping to Jack's mouth. It wasn't quite a joke, but Jack wanted to make sure Ianto understood.

"I'm nowhere near perfect. It took me years to get this far, and I don't fool myself thinking it'll be easier in the future. The brash and bravado is just that - a mask to show the world." His lips curved in a wry smile. "I hide just like everyone else, I just do it with more flair."

Ianto's eyes were downcast, though Jack could see he was intensely focused inward and his breathing had become erratic. He felt his body warm from Ianto's closeness and rubbed his back slowly, drawing Ianto against him. Hair tickled his chin as Ianto brushed lips against his throat, moving upward to kiss the corner of Jack's mouth reverently.

Breath ghosted along Jack's ear and the warmth spread downward and out, filling him with delicious anticipation. A wet tongue-tip flicked at his earlobe, causing him to shiver, and he nearly missed Ianto's words.

"Did you say something about a meeting?"

\--fin--


End file.
